Erziehung
Erziehung und erziehen (lt. Duden von ahd. irziohan = herausziehen) bedeutet, jemandes Geist und Charakter zu bilden und seine Entwicklung zu fördern. Im Allgemeinen versteht man unter Erziehung soziales Handeln, welches bestimmte Lernprozesse bewusst und absichtlich herbeiführen und unterstützen will, um relativ dauerhafte Veränderungen des Verhaltens zu erreichen, die bestimmten, vorher festgelegten, Erziehungszielen entsprechen. Allerdings ist dieser Erziehungsbegriff hierarchisch definiert, indem beteiligte Personen Erzieher oder Zögling sind. Deshalb wird der Begriff der Erziehung gern um die selbstorganisierten Lernprozesse erweitert, man versteht Erziehung dann als spezifische Lernprozesse. Des Weiteren heißt Erziehung auch Sozialisationshilfe, Enkulturationshilfe und dient dem Aufbau der Persönlichkeitsfindung und der Ausbildung eines Individuums . Perspektive der modernen (westlichen) Erziehung ist die mündige, eigenständig handelnde und emanzipierte Person, die ihr Leben gestalten und planen kann. Sie hat einen eigenen Lebensmittelpunkt, der Einflüsse und Reize verarbeitet und für seine eigene Lebensplanung nutzbar macht. Insofern sind die Ziele der Erziehung nach heutigem Verständnis individueller Kompetenzzuwachs, differenziertere Handlungsfähigkeit, letztlich Mündigkeit, Selbstbestimmtheit und Emanzipation Verschiedene Definitions- und Bedeutungsansätze Erziehung ist… *zielgerichtete und absichtsvolle Etablierung erwünschter Verhaltensweisen, Werte und Normen bei Kindern und Jugendlichen. Ziel der Erziehung ist nicht etwa lediglich positive Sozialisation, d.h. die Eingliederung des Zöglings in soziale Gruppen wie z. B. der Familie und die Heranführung an das Leben und Überleben in der Gesellschaft. Auch Erziehung zur Mündigkeit und Selbstbestimmung sollten wesentlicher Bestandteil des erzieherischen Einwirkens sein. Entscheidend ist, dass Erziehung immer nur im sozialen Kontext - also im Umgang mit anderen Individuen - stattfinden kann, und anders als Bildung ausschließlich für die Orientierung im sozialen Umfeld nützlich ist. Dennoch ist eine scharfe Abgrenzung zwischen Bildung und Erziehung nicht immer möglich und sinnvoll. Oftmals werden Bildungsinhalte in einen gesellschaftlichen Kontext gerückt, so dass diese wiederum zunächst zur Erziehung werden, z. B. das Händewaschen nach der Toilette. In vielen Sprachen gibt es deshalb auch nur ein Wort für beide Begriffe, z. B. das englische „education“. Bei Erwachsenen wird der Begriff Erziehung im Allgemeinen nicht mehr als Prozess verstanden, da man davon ausgehen sollte, dass die Entwicklung des Erwachsenen in großen Teilen abgeschlossen ist. Man verwendet hier den Begriff Erwachsenenbildung, wenn man von Weiter- und Fortbildung spricht. * die (unmittelbare) Reaktion der Gesellschaft (z. B. der Eltern) auf die Tatsache, dass ein Individuum sich entwickelt und dafür Hilfe benötigt. Bzw. nach Siegfried Bernfeld: „die Summe der Reaktionen einer Gesellschaft auf die Entwicklungstatsache.“ * nach dem Grundgesetz (Art. 6 Abs. 2): „Pflege und Erziehung der Kinder sind das natürliche Recht der Eltern und die zuvörderst ihnen obliegende Pflicht.“ * die Selbsterziehung, bei der man sich selbst zu etwas erzieht, bei der also dieselbe Person Erzieher und Zögling zugleich ist. Manchmal besteht die Selbsterziehung auch in bewusster Abkehr vom bisherigen Weg - siehe z. B. Umkehr oder Revolution. * die Ausbildung spezieller Fähigkeiten, wenn sie als Suffix auftaucht, z. B. in musikalische Erziehung, sportliche Erziehung, Verkehrserziehung. * das Heranziehen von Tieren zu einem erwünschten Verhalten (siehe auch Dressur) oder von Nutzpflanzen zu einem günstigen Wuchs. * Einwirken auf ein Individuum mit dem Ziel, dieses einerseits an überindividuelle Standards (Werte, Normen, Verhaltenserwartungen, etc.) anzupassen (i.e. Vereinheitlichung im Sinne von Sozialisation, Enkulturation, etc., in der Absicht, ihm die Geborgenheit in der sozialen Umgebung zu erleichtern), andererseits -- gewissermaßen gegenläufig -- dieses in seiner Individualität zu ermuntern und deren erwünschte Seiten zur Blüte zu bringen (i.e. Individuation im Sinne von Potential- und Talententdeckung und -entwicklung etc. in der Absicht, ihm die Wertschätzung durch die soziale Umgebung zu erleichtern) (Rolf Mohr) *die möglichst gute Ausrüstung von Kindern und Jugendlichen für ihr Leben. Erläuterung Im Folgenden sind Methoden und Bedingungen von Erziehung unter modernen pädagogischen (erziehungswissenschaftlichen) Gesichtspunkten dargestellt. In der Erziehungswissenschaft unterscheidet man zwischen Intentionaler Erziehung und Funktionaler Erziehung. Typischerweise wird Erziehung in ersterem Sinne verstanden, also als das absichtsvolle, nicht im Affekt getätigte Bereitstellen oder Ausnutzen von Lernmöglichkeiten. Dabei geht man bewusst, planvoll, methodisch und zielgerichtet vor und kann dieses Vorgehen auch verantworten. Das heißt, der Erziehende macht sich vorher darüber Gedanken, was er erreichen möchte. Er überlegt die Erziehungsziele, die zu ihrer Realisierung geeigneten Methoden und kann auch begründen, warum dieses Vorgehen nötig ist. Dieser Vorgang geschieht grundsätzlich in personaler Interaktion. Das heißt, der Erzieher reagiert auf ein Verhalten des zu Erziehenden und/oder umgekehrt. Die dabei entstehende soziale Interaktion (keine Manipulation) zwischen Erzieher und zu Erziehendem bzw. zu Erziehenden unterscheiden die Erziehung von der bloßen Konditionierung oder einer Abrichtung. Voraussetzung für das Gelingen von Erziehung ist ein Vertrauensverhältnis und eine gewisse Autorität des Erziehers, die früher mehr als heute betont wurde, sowie das Eingebundensein in die jeweilige Peer Group, die von Erziehenden gelegentlich unterschätzt wird. Ohne diese Voraussetzungen ist der Jugendliche auf sich allein gestellt und kann bei ungünstigen Voraussetzungen in eine soziale Abwärtsspirale geraten, die ihn je nach Veranlagung bis in die Kriminalität oder in die Krankheit (Psychiatrie) führen kann. In einer alternativen, von Wolfgang Brezinka vorgezogenen Definition werden unter Erziehung Handlungen verstanden, mit deren Hilfe versucht wird, andere Menschen dahingehend zu beeinflussen, dass ihr Gefüge der psychischen Dispositionen in irgendeiner Hinsicht dauerhaft verbessert wird, oder seine als wertvoll beurteilten Bestandteile zu erhalten. Andererseits soll auf diese Weise die Entstehung von als schlecht bewerteten Dispositionen verhütet werden. Erziehungsmaßnahmen Erziehungsmaßnahmen sind Reaktionen des Erziehenden, die im Anschluss auf ein positiv oder negativ empfundenes Verhalten des zu Erziehenden folgen. Die pädagogischen Handlungen und Mittel werden eingesetzt, um ein Erziehungsziel (individuell) zu erreichen bzw. ein gewünschtes Verhalten angemessen zu erzielen. Erziehungsmittel sind z. B. Lob/Tadel, Übung, Erinnerung, Ermahnung, Gewöhnung, Gespräch, Beispiel, Vorbild, Interaktion, etc. Die sogenannte Züchtigung wird als Erziehungsmittel zunehmend geächtet und wurde beispielsweise in Deutschland durch das Gesetz zur Ächtung von Gewalt in der Erziehung untersagt. Im modernen Sinn versteht man jede Form von positiven (Belohnung) und negative Rückmeldungen (Sanktionen; im Sinne von Druckmitteln) als Erziehungsmittel. Die Wahl der Erziehungsmittel kann nicht wertfrei sein, weil die Anwendung von Erziehungsmitteln immer das Interesse des Erziehenden zu den Interessen des zu Erziehenden in eine wertende Beziehung setzt. Ungeachtet dessen versuchen soziologische Felduntersuchungen über Erziehungspraktiken gesellschaftlicher Gruppen und experimentelle Untersuchungen die Folgen von Erziehungspraktiken und den Einsatz von Erziehungsmitteln für das Individuum herauszufinden. Eine positive Verstärkung ist (im Sinne der operanten Konditionierung) eine Erziehungsmaßnahme, die auf ein vom Erziehenden als erstrebenswert empfundenes Verhalten folgt, in der Absicht, dass der zu Erziehende dieses Verhalten öfters zeigt. Eine Strafe ist eine Erziehungsmaßnahme, die auf ein vom Erziehenden als negativ empfundenes Verhalten folgt, in der Absicht, den zu Erziehenden zur Reue zu bewegen, dass der zu Erziehende dieses Verhalten unterlässt. Erziehungsmaßnahmen suggerieren in der Regel ihre Wirksamkeit im Hinblick auf den zu Erziehenden. Dabei wird die Wikipedia:de:Eigendynamik des Kindes oft unterschätzt. Sehr deutlich ist dieses Verhältnis im Umkreis der Strafe zu erkennen: Strafe wirkt meist nicht so, wie es vom Erziehenden intendiert ist. Zum Beispiel wird Gehorsam nicht aus Einsicht heraus betrieben, sondern aus Furcht vor Strafe und Sanktionen. Ebenso tritt bei häufigem Strafen eine gewisse Gewöhnung ein, was auch die Wirkung negativ beeinträchtigt, bzw. über ein gewisses Maß an Gleichgültigkeit (Resignation) letztlich in Lügen und Verschweigen oder sogar über kindlichem Trotz über Aufmüpfigkeit in Aggressionen und Gegengewalt gipfelt. Letzerer Teufelskreis ist nur schwer zu durchbrechen, da jeglicher Druck die Ablehnung weiter verstärkt. Aber auch die kontinuierliche Verstärkung etwa kann Abhängigkeit vom Erziehenden schaffen, obwohl z. B. Selbständigkeit beabsichtigt ist. :Siehe auch: Erzieherische Konsequenz Erziehungsnormen Normen sind Sollensforderungen, die einen religiösen bzw. weltanschaulichen, gesellschaftlichen oder sachlichen Ursprung haben. In der Regel sind Normen der verschiedenen Herkünfte miteinander verknüpft und verschränkt und geben Handlungsrichtungen und Handlungsverpflichtungen an, ohne einzelne Handlungen festzulegen. Die Frage der Normen hat besonders bei der Erziehung einen kritischen Stellenwert. Die jeweils für wichtig empfundenen Normen sollen vom Zögling verinnerlicht und so zur Richtschnur seines Handelns werden. Gelingt dieser Prozess, verhält sich ein Individuum diesen Normen konform. Das Konzept des mündigen Bürgers beinhaltet allerdings, dass jedes Individuum die Verantwortung dafür trägt, ob es sich blind im Sinne dieser Normen verhält, oder selbst diese Normen auf ihre Legitimität überprüft und ggf. diese Normen bricht. Hintergrund dieses Konzepts sind u.a. die Erfahrungen mit gesellschaftspolitischen Normen in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus. Gesellschaftliches Zusammenleben erfordert einen allgemeingültigen Maßstab. In der westlichen Welt gelten und/oder galten vor allem christliche Werte wie Nächstenliebe und eheliche Treue sowie Werte, wie sie etwa in den Menschenrechten Ausdruck finden. Auch die Philosophie stellt z. B. im Kategorischen Imperativ Immanuel Kants eine solche oberste Handlungsmaxime auf. Diese obersten Handlungsmaximen können jedoch auf der Ebene des konkreten Tuns zu ganz unterschiedlichen, zum Teil gegensätzlichen Handlungen führen. Ein solches Konzept führt zu Problemen, 1. wenn einzelne Mitglieder Normen für sich nicht anerkennen oder anders interpretieren. In diesem Fall kann die Staatsform Verfahren bereitstellen. Es entstehen ebenfalls Probleme, wenn 2. unterschiedliche Normkonzepte aufeinandertreffen. Ein praktisches Beispiel für den ersten Fall ist die Bewegung des Unschooling oder die des Homeschooling. Die unterschiedliche Auffassung vom Recht der elterlichen Sorge zu Kinderrecht und staatlichem Recht stehen gegeneinander. Ein praktisches Beispiel für den zweiten Fall ist die Erteilung nichtchristlichen Religionsunterrichtes an deutschen Schulen. Einerseits besteht nach dem GG Artikel 7 ein grundsätzlicher Anspruch auch nichtchristlicher Religionsgemeinschaften auf Erteilung eines Religionsunterrichts in Übereinstimmung mit ihren Glaubensgrundsätzen, andererseits der Anspruch des Staates, dass jeder Unterricht den Bedingungen der freiheitlich-demokratischen Grundordnung genügen muss, d.h. den Grundnormen der BRD, die im GG festgelegt sind. Es bleibt abzuwarten, wie sich die jetzt gefundene politische Lösung, den nichtchristlichen Religionsunterricht von verbeamteten Lehrern, die auf das Grundgesetz vereidigt sind und damit normenkonformen nichtchristlichen Religionsunterricht mit ihrer Person in ihrem Unterricht garantieren sollen, in der Praxis bewährt. Begriffs- und Problemgeschichte In früherer Zeit wurde Erziehung als Einweisung in Religion, Brauchtum und Sitte der Bezugsgruppe bzw. Gesellschaft verstanden. Mit der Industrialisierung veränderte sich die Gesellschaft und damit entstand die Bemühung, die Entwicklung der Gesellschaft bewusst zu planen. Der Bürger wurde als Subjekt gesehen, das autonom seine Geschäfte führt und frei seine Verträge schließt. Damit war aber auch das Grundproblem der Erziehung vorgegeben: die Definition der Beziehung von Individuum und Gesellschaft und die Bewertung seiner Handlungsfähigkeit. In der weiteren Entwicklung wurde Erziehung immer mehr auf das Verhältnis Erzieher - Zögling und die Hilfe zur Persönlichkeitsentwicklung eingeengt. Heute wird Erziehung häufig als Sammelbezeichnung für das ganze System methodischer und planmäßiger Maßnahmen betrachtet, die individuell oder gesamtgesellschaftlich eingesetzt werden. Bürgerlicher Erziehungsbegriff Die „bürgerliche“ Erziehungstheorie hat Vorstellungen über die Erziehung der „niederen Stände“ entwickelt, um den Forderungen nach Arbeitsteilung in Kopf- und Handarbeit Rechnung zu tragen. Gesellschaftstheoretiker unterschiedlicher Herkunft, z. B. John Locke, Auguste Comte, Sextro oder Rochow, hielten die auch als „(preußische) Sekundärtugenden“ bezeichneten Erziehungsziele , Selbstdisziplin (Fleiß und Gehorsam), Religiosität und Gesetzestreue für zentrale Erziehungsziele der unteren Klassen. Konsequent regten sie eigene Erziehungsinstitutionen für die Unterschicht an: Industrieschulen, Volksschulen, Arbeitsschulen, Fabrikschulen. Erziehung und Emanzipation Neben schichtenspezifischen Erziehungsformen entwickelten sich in der „bürgerlichen“ Erziehung unter dem Neuhumanismus, der Aufklärung und dem Deutschen Idealismus auch Konzepte zur allgemeinen Emanzipation, um letztlich allen Menschen dazu zu verhelfen, sich selbst zu finden, sich voll zu entfalten und ihr Leben bewusst planen zu können. so forderten dies etwa Fichte, Kant, Pestalozzi und Rousseau (siehe individuelle Emanzipation). Erziehung wurde als Motor für jede gesellschaftliche Veränderung gesehen. Diese Gedanken wurden von konservativen Vertretern der bürgerlichen Erziehung und von Vertretern der schichtenspezifischen Erziehung bekämpft. Dieser Kampf findet auch heute noch statt, wenn es um den Erhalt des gegliederten Schulsystems, um die Einführung der Gesamtschule als ersetzende Schulform oder die Verlängerung der Grundschulzeit geht. Auch ein flächendeckendes Netz von Ganztagsschulen ist in der Diskussion. Weitere Erziehungsbegriffe Eine als alternative, wert- und zielfreie bezeichnete Definition von Erziehung stammt von Wolfgang Brezinka: „''Unter Erziehung werden Handlungen verstanden, durch die Menschen versuchen, das Gefüge der psychischen Dispositionen anderer Menschen in irgendeiner Hinsicht dauerhaft zu verbessern oder seine als wertvoll beurteilten Bestandteile zu erhalten oder die Entstehung von Dispositionen, die als schlecht bewertet werden, zu verhüten''“ (Brezinka, 1981, S. 95). Die Systemtheorie betrachtet Erziehung gemäß der Definition als Interaktion als permanente gegenseitige Beeinflussung von Individuen. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, ob diese Beeinflussung bewusst und planvoll, oder außerbewusst und zufällig (möglicherweise sogar gegenläufig) stattfindet. Damit gerät in den Blick, dass nicht nur die geplanten Erziehungsaktivitäten wirken, sondern ebenso der gesamte Kontext, in dem diese Aktivitäten stattfinden am Ergebnis der Erziehung beteiligt ist, und dass dieser Kontext auch dann wirkt, wenn gar keine geplanten Erziehungsaktivitäten stattfinden. Aus dieser Sicht ist es a) nicht möglich, nicht zu erziehen (Interaktion findet immer statt) und b) ist Erziehung ein lebenslanger Prozess (Individuen sind bis zum Tode Beeinflussungen mit Wirkung ausgesetzt). Kritik traditioneller Erziehung / Anti-Erziehung Die Kritik der Erziehung wendet sich insbesondere gegen nicht kindgerechte Methoden von Erziehung. Der Begriff des unbedingten Gehorsams stößt nach den Erfahrungen des Dritten Reichs auf vehemente Ablehnung (siehe auch Milgram-Experimente zur Gehorsamsverweigerung; L. Slater, S. 45 ff)). Die aus der Auseinandersetzung mit der Nazizeit und dem Protest gegen den Vietnamkrieg entstandene Protestbewegung der 68er-Generation führte in ihrem Verlauf auch zur antiautoritären Erziehung, einer Strömung, die radikal jegliche autoritären Methoden in der Erziehung ablehnte, da sie zur „autoritären Persönlichkeit“ führen können. In diesem Zusammenhang wird Erziehung im Sinne von Einwirkung überhaupt abgelehnt. Dieser radikalen Einstellung wird entgegen gehalten, dass auch die liberalste Erziehung in irgend einer Form Einwirkung intendiert. Die neuere Kritik stellt auch die Notwendigkeit von Grenzen nicht in Frage, verurteilt aber umso schärfer Übergriffe gegen Kinder und Jugendliche - ein Trend, der sich seit 1970 durch die Enttabuisierung der KindesmisshandlungProbleme mit Geistlichen als Erzieher zeigt und in dessen weiteren Verlauf in Deutschland 2000 das Schlagen von Kindern gesetzlich verboten wurde (Kindesrecht auf eine Erziehung ohne Gewalt). In Österreich war Hans Czermak der führende Vorkämpfer einer gewaltfreien Erziehung, die Anwendung von Gewalt und die Zufügung körperlichen oder seelischen Leides bei der Kindeserziehung wurde 1989 gesetzlich verboten. Als tieferer Hintergrund wird angenommen, dass am Verhalten der schwächsten Mitglieder der Gesellschaft eine bislang unbeachtete Frontlinie verläuft, an der sich persönlicher und gesellschaftlicher Druck entladen. Demzufolge seien alle Verhaltensweisen zu verurteilen, die auf subtilem Wege das systematische Auslöschen des kindlichen Willens verfolgen. Dieses im 18. bis 19. Jahrhundert vielfach noch offen verfolgte Ziel wird heute als schwarze Pädagogik gebrandmarkt. In der Freien Enzyklopädie Wikipedia gibt es einen weiterführenden Artikel über Erziehungsstile. Kritik der Erziehung Jedem Erziehungsbegriff liegt ein Manipulationsideal zugrunde, das heißt, die Erzieher und die Erziehungswissenschaftler unterstellen, es gäbe bestimmte Methoden, getrennt von Wissen und Einsichten im Denken der Zöglinge, die zur Ausbildung verschiedener gewünschter Persönlichkeitseigenschaften führen würden. Das Menschenbild, von dem dabei ausgegangen wird, enthält die Voraussetzung, dass dem Individuum ein Bedürfnis nach Orientierung und Moral innewohne, welches durch Erziehung befriedigt werden müsse. Der Begriff der Erziehung bezieht aus diesem Menschenbild - insofern quasi „automatisch“ - die Legitimation seiner Anwendung. Jenseits einer solchen interessegeleiteten Begriffskonstruktion erweist sich aber, dass bei Erziehung sehr alltagspraktische Gegensätze zwischen Erziehern und den zu Erziehenden ausgetragen werden - in der Regel ohne vernunftgeleitete Debatten über Gründe und Erklärungen - um bestimmte bei den Zöglingen erwünschte Verhaltensweisen durchzusetzen bzw. ihnen die Übernahme der jeweils gewünschten Moral nahezulegen. Insofern spielen die Theorien der Erziehung am Ende bei der Erziehungspraxis eine rein ideologische Rolle, je nach dem, unter welchen „höheren moralischen Gesichtspunkten“ und für welche aktuellen gesellschaftlichen Zwecke und Ideale die Erziehung jeweils gerechtfertigt werden soll. Der Erziehungsbegriff in anderen Kulturen In den deutschsprachigen Ländern wurde der Erziehungsbegriff von geistigen Strömungen wie dem Neuhumanismus, der Aufklärung, dem Idealismus und der Protestbewegung der 1968er-Generation geprägt. In vielen anderen Kulturen sind diese Strömungen entweder ohne Einfluss geblieben oder wurden von anderen Einflüssen überlagert und modifiziert. Infolgedessen bezeichnet das Wort „Erziehung“ in vielen anderen, vor allem außereuropäischen Kulturen ganz andere Inhalte als im deutschsprachigen Raum. Vereinigte Staaten In den englischsprachigen Ländern – vor allem in den Vereinigten Staaten, wo die neuhumanistischen Erziehungskonzepte zum Teil von behavioristischen Konzepten verdrängt werden – versteht man unter „Erziehung“ (education) insbesondere die formale, akademische Bildung an den Schulen. Die Erziehungsleistungen der Eltern bezeichnet man dort als Parenting, die Verhaltenserziehung (in Elternhaus, Vorschulbildung und Schule) als Child Discipline und die Förderung des Charakters und der Persönlichkeit – in den USA zählen die Schulen dies, neben dem akademischen Curriculum, zu ihren Hauptaufgaben – als Character Education.Wikipedia:en:Parenting; Wikipedia:en:Child discipline; Character education Wie in vielen europäischen Ländern, so besteht auch in den Vereinigten Staaten zwischen den sozialen Schichten ein erhebliches Erziehungsgefälle. Dennoch herrscht dort über gute Erziehung ein weitaus größerer gesellschaftlicher Konsens als etwa in Deutschland, wo Begriffe wie Disziplin und Respekt seit den 1970er Jahren stark umstritten sind. In den USA gibt es einen entsprechenden Diskurs kaum. Als die wirkungsvollsten Elemente der Erziehung werden von amerikanischen Psychologen, Erziehungswissenschaftlern und Lehrern nahezu einhellig Role Modeling (das gute Vorbild insbesondere der Eltern), Positive Reinforcement (Positive Verstärkung, Lob) und die konsequente Entmutigung unerwünschten Verhaltens (Bestrafung) genannt.Parents: Be Role Models for Your Children; Using Positive Reinforcement; How to Discourage Unwanted Behavior from Children Einzelnachweise Literatur * Micha Brumlik (Hrsg.): Vom Missbrauch der Disziplin. Antworten der Wissenschaft auf Bernhard Bueb. Beltz Verlag, Weinheim, 2007, ISBN 3-407-85765-9. * Andreas Dutschmann: Das Konfliktlösungstraining für Eltern und Pädagogen (KLT), verlag modernes lernen, Dortmund, 2005, ISBN 3-938187-06-9. * Rudolf Dreikurs, Vicki Soltz: Kinder fordern uns heraus,13. Aufl., Klett-Cotta Verlag, Stuttgart, 2004, ISBN 3-608-94277-7. * Erich E. Geissler: Die Erziehung. Ihre Bedeutung, ihre Grundlagen und ihre Mittel., Ergon, Würzburg, 2006, ISBN 3-89913-535-0 *Britta Hahn: '' Ich will anders, als du willst, Mama!'' Junfermann, Paderborn 2007. ISBN 978-3-87387-665-1 * Freerk Huisken: Erziehung im Kapitalismus. Von den Grundlügen der Pädagogik und dem unbestreitbaren Nutzen der bürgerlichen Lehranstalten, VSA Verlag, Hamburg, 1998, ISBN 978-3-87975-722-0. * Jesper Juul: Das kompetente Kind, 5. Aufl., Rowohlt, 2003, ISBN 3-499-61485-5. * Michael Köditz: Wenn Kinder schwierig sind. Eine Hilfestellung für Eltern, Lehrer und Erzieher., dtv Verlag, München, 2004, ISBN 978-3-423-34117-2. * Norbert Kühne: Erziehen und Fördern - die 100 wichtigsten Fragen (FAQ). Bildungsverlag EINS, Troisdorf, 2004, ISBN 3-427-19372-1. * Monika Löhle: Wie Kinder ticken. Vom Verstehen zum Erziehen, Huber Verlag, Bern, 2007, ISBN 978-3-456-84496-1. * Peter H. Ludwig: "Einwirkung als unverzichtbares Konzept jeglichen erzieherischen Handelns" in Zeitschrift für Pädagogik 4/2000 * Erika Mann: Zehn Millionen Kinder. Die Erziehung der Jugend im Dritten Reich, Rowohlt Verlag, Reinbek, 1997, ISBN 3-499-22169-1. * Ingo Nickel: Keine Erziehung. Nirgends, Schibri Verlag, Berlin, 2000, ISBN 3-933978-22-X. * Ulrike Prokop: (2008, Hrsg.): Erziehung als Unterhaltung in den populären TV-Ratgebern "Super Nanny" und "S.O.S. Schule". Tectum Verlag, Marburg, 2008 * Bernd Seemann, Anna Seemann: Bedienungsanleitung Kind. LOBmedia-Lehmanns, Berlin, 2007, ISBN 3-86541-210-6. * Laureen Slater: Von Menschen und Ratten - Die berühmtesten Experimente der Psychologie, Weinheim 2005, ISBN 3-407-85782-9 Weblinks * Berufsverband der Erziehungswissenschaftlerinnen und Erziehungswissenschaftler * Vorschulische Erziehung * Bundesverband für Bildung und Erziehung * Das Online-Familienhandbuch *Fachportal Pädagogik *Bundesministerium für Familie, Senioren, Frauen und Jugend *Deutscher Bildungssserver * SCHAU HIN! – Tipps, Ratgeber, Informationen für Eltern - SCHAU HIN! – Tipps, Ratgeber, Informationen für Eltern mit Kinder zu TV, Internet, Games und Handy von Bundesministerium, ARD, ZDF, Arcor und TV Spielfilm *Gesetz zum Erziehungsgeld und zur Elternzeit (BErzGG) *Elterninformationsportal Kategorie:Allgemeine Pädagogik Kategorie:Pädagogische Psychologie